The present invention relates to gaming devices.
A wide variety of devices are known for implementing games of skill and/or chance. There are two very common types of gaming devices. A first type of device is the mechanical type slot machine. These machines comprise a cabinet including one or more mechanical reels and associated controls, such as mechanisms for causing the reels to rotate and stop, coin or other monetary acceptors, and a coin dispenser. In use, a user places a bet, such as with one or more coins. Upon instruction, such as by activation of a xe2x80x9cspinxe2x80x9d button or handle, the machine effects a spin of the reels. If the event the reels stop in a position displaying a predetermined combination of symbols, the player may be paid winnings based on their bet.
A second type of gaming device is the video gaming device. Such devices comprise a cabinet including a cathode ray tube (CRT) for displaying information. A control in the form of hardware and/or software is provided for playing a game, including displaying information on the CRT. For example, in the game known as video poker, the control causes cards to be displayed on the screen, along with other game play information such as bet information. These cabinets are generally very large and heavy. The CRT is supported on a shelf in a main portion of the cabinet and viewable through a opening in the door.
In order to accommodate the substantial differences between the gaming devices adapted to present these games, these gaming devices are currently manufactured as separate and distinct devices. In other words, a manufacturer custom designs one particular device to be configured as a video gaming device, and custom designs another particular device to be a mechanical reel type device.
There are a number of problems with these gaming devices as currently designed. One problem is that the cost of each individual gaming device is high because it has few features which are common to any other gaming device. The components of each device are unique, generally being designed and manufactured separately. In addition, the assembly of each type of device is then different. The cost of producing numerous different parts and the training and time necessary to assemble the different devices raises the cost of the device.
Another problem with these devices is that they are large and heavy. CRT based video gaming devices are very large because they must accommodate the CRT. A CRT used in a gaming device may be 10-20 inches deep, thus necessitating that the gaming device be at least as deep. In addition, because of heat and an electromagnetic field generated by these CRT""s, the cabinet of the gaming device must be sufficiently large to permit adequate ventilation and to permit positioning of other components away from the heat generating CRT.
The size of a gaming device is extremely important. In a gaming establishment, gaming revenue is related to the number of gaming devices which can be arranged into the establishment""s floor space. This is especially true of river boat casinos, where space is at an extreme premium. The larger the gaming device, the fewer the number of devices which the establishment can operate. When the number of devices is reduced, so is the revenue associated therewith.
Another problem with these devices is that they are costly to maintain. Because each gaming device is different, unique parts must be obtained in order to repair a particular machine. This either requires extensive training for service personnel regarding the configurations of the many different devices, or requires that the service personnel spend additional time when servicing each machine in order to become familiar with it during a service call.
An improved gaming device is desired.
A gaming apparatus and methods of configuring the apparatus are disclosed. In general, the gaming apparatus comprises a device which is readily configured to present one of several different games.
In one or more embodiments, the gaming apparatus comprises a cabinet and a door moveable between a first position and a second position. In its first position, the door cooperates with the cabinet to define a generally closed interior space. In its second position, the door permits access to the interior space. The door has an opening therein. At least one mount is provided for mounting a member to the door for viewing through the door opening, the member comprising either a reel-screening panel or a video display, the opening aligned with a reel mechanism when a reel mechanism is mounted to the cabinet and the reel-screening panel is mounted to the door, whereby the reels are viewable through the reel-screening glass when the door is in its closed position, and whereby when a video display is mounted to the door the video display is viewable through the opening.
In accordance with one or more embodiments of the invention, the display comprises a liquid crystal or similar relatively flat and thin display. When configured as a video game, the display is mounted to a back side of the door for viewing through the opening in the door.
In accordance with one or more embodiments of the invention, the cabinet includes at least one mount for supporting one or more reels in a position in which they are viewable through the panel connected to the door.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method of configuring a base configuration of the gaming apparatus to implement or present a particular game. In accordance with the method, the base configuration may be configured to present a reel-type slot game by installing the screening panel to the door and one or more reels to the cabinet for viewing through the panel. In accordance with the method, the base configuration may be configured to present a video type game by connecting the video display to the door. In one or more embodiments, the configuration of the gaming apparatus may be changed to present one game instead of another after first configured to present a specific game.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.